The Bus Ritual
Do you have anything that you desire? Anyone that you want dead? Well, this ritual is the perfect one for you. You need to travel to a city in Sweden named Oskarshamn, inside of Oskarshamn you have to travel to the centre of the city. At around 15:00 a bus from the line 45 should arrive. You need to get on exactly at 15:04 and take a seat 2 rows behind the rear door, on the right side. When you are done with these preparations, you are ready to start the ritual, have what you desire in your head. Someone dead? Think about how they would look when they die. True love? Think about that one person that you really desire. And you have to fall asleep before the bus leaves the town to the E22 route. When you awake, it should be raining, and you should be in the little village called Fårbo as it is leaving the centre. You have to get up, go to the door, and under any costs. DON'T LOOK AT THE BUS DRIVER! When the door opens. Run, with all your force run. If you see anyone looking out of their window. Take off all your clothing and drop everything that you have. Run into the centre and hide at a bin. Congratulations! You are now in limbo, and you've travelled time. In this time, there is a house that is very abandoned, derelict so to say. When you are sure no one is around you. Get out from behind the bin and just bolt towards out of the village, following route E22. You should find an old green house, get in there and slam the door behind you. Here is the chance of success or failure. If you have done everything correctly, there should be a ring made out of candles that you have to go and sit in the middle of. And think of your deepest desire. If you have failed it. Heh, you don't want to know what happens, trust me. Anyways, When you are sitting in the middle of the circle, turn the the television on. And choose the option you desire. You either get your wish or you leave. When you have chosen. Get up. And run. The house owners are after you, And you have to get the fuck out of there. Run back to the bus and get on there. The front door, now look at the bus driver. And say to him, "Pay with light." At that point you should awaken on the bus you fell asleep on. Get off at the stop you desire and travel to your home. If you desired a physical object. It should be in there when you come home. If you wished for true love, you will meet that special one soon enough. But never, under any circumstance will you end up not being in hell. (This is my first pasta, Don't roast me too hard for it) Category:Ritual